Drivers of vehicles may notice a problem with another vehicle while driving near the other vehicle. Typically, the driver that noticed the problem waves their arms or honks their horn to notify the driver of a problem. The driver having the problem with their vehicle, however, may not understand the driver or may be hesitant due to safety and trust issues.